1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the use of electronic cards commonly known as "smart cards" and pertains, more specifically, to a reader which enables a smart card to be coupled to a host apparatus, such as a personal computer, for the transfer of data between the smart card and the host apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic cards, known as smart cards, currently are in use where there is a need for cards capable of controlling more data than the ubiquitous magnetic stripe cards, but not as complex as personal computer cards, known as PC Cards. Thus, smart cards utilize integrated circuits, memories and even microprocessors embedded within a card the size of a standard credit card and offer a versatile combination of relatively low cost with a high degree of ruggedness for a myriad of data transfer transactions. Smart card readers have been designed to accept a smart card and couple the smart card with a personal computer, through the use of a standard receptacle in the computer, such as a PCMCIA slot provided for PC Cards, thereby enabling the smart card to reach into much more data intensive operations. Smart cards also are coupled to digital television controllers, through the use of smart card readers, for controlled access to various digital television programs and services.